


leostoptextingme.jpg

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, cursing and drug mentions, i cant believe im doing this again, im sorry, implied sex i guess idk if thats even real, its just leo and jason texting this time, jasons got a nifty iphone, sorry if you dont like dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Leo: you are my bro and as bros we share dicks((in which leo has a suspicious amount of dick pics and jason is suspicious))





	leostoptextingme.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> another texting fic because i like suffering :) jason is bluish and leo is redish obvs
> 
> now with more dic pics!!!! (jk no actual pictures of dicks are to be found) **edit of dec 16 2018: now with emojis because of the update!!!**
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own pjo and/or any of its characters.
> 
> also what the fuck are titles if you guys got any, im super welcome to change almost any/all of my titles, thanks

 

  
**[2:53 AM]**  
**-Leo sent image-**  
**Me:** Leo  
  
**Me:** Is this your dick  
  
**Leo:** no  
  
**Leo:** ...  
  
**Leo:** do you wanna see my dick  
  
**Me:** No  
  
**Leo:** oh  
  
**Leo:** i mean it won’t be an issue i love you 😘  
  
**Leo:** you are my bro and as bros we share dicks 😤🤜🏾🤛🏻  
  
**Leo:** am i right  
  
**Me:** Whose penis is this?  
  
**Leo:** uh  
  
**Leo:** percy’s  
  
**Me:** Why  
  
**Me:** Why are you sending me Percy’s testicles   
  
**Leo:** it was an accident  
  
**Leo:** it was meant for piper  
  
**Me:** What  
  
**Leo:** what  
  
**Me:** Why were you sending Piper Percy’s dick  
  
**Leo:** you’re breaking up on me  
  
**Leo:** sorry connection is bad  
  
**Leo:** i can’t hear you anymore  
  
**Leo:** i’m going to hang up now  
  
**Me:** You can’t just hang up on a text  
  
**Me:** Leo  
  
**Me:** Leo?  
  
**[11:29 AM]**  
**Leo:** good morning sunshine ☀️  
  
**Leo:** good morning love of my life 🥰  
  
**Leo:** good morning vitamin c 🍊  
  
**Me:** Good morning  
  
**Me:** Are we going to ignore the events last night  
  
**Leo:** i do not recall anything  
  
**Leo:** i was blissfully sleeping in my jammies  
  
**Me:** You sent me a dick  
  
**Leo:** i mean if you ask you shall recieve  
  
**-Leo sent image-**  
**Me:** I’m not opening that  
  
**Leo:** ok   
  
**Leo:** it’s just me eating breakfast tho  
  
**Leo:** eggs and toast and bacon  
  
**Leo:** and  
  
**Leo:** sausage  
  
**Me:** I swear Leo do not send me another dick picture  
  
**Leo:** i swear it’s just me eating breakfast  
  
**Leo:** unless  
  
**Leo:** ok maybe you shouldn’t open it  
  
**Leo:** it might be Nico’s dick 😬  
  
**Me:** What the fuck Leo  
  
**Me:** Why do you have so many nudes on your phone  
  
**Leo:** i’m a busy guy jason  
  
**Leo:** you’re lucky to even hold my time right now  
  
**Leo:** my notifications are blowing up at this moment  
  
**Leo:** i literally ignored the pope to listen to you  
  
**Me:** Leo stop exaggerating  
  
**Leo:** i’m not  
  
**Leo:** a drunk annabeth is a holy experience  
  
**Leo:** once you’ve seen it  
  
**Leo:** it’s like you transform  
  
**Leo:** 😇😇😇  
  
**Me:** It’s nearly noon why would Annabeth be drunk  
  
**Leo:** can you not be so insensitive  
  
**Leo:** not all of us can be perfect  
  
**Leo:** some of us have drinking problems, some of us do drugs, and some of us play mythomagic  
  
**Me:** Wait who's doing drugs  
  
**Leo:** reyna  
  
**Leo:** she’s hardcore into meth and coke  
  
**Leo:** you ever seen her room  
  
**Leo:** i thought it was snowing indoors but  
  
**Leo:** i was mistaken   
  
**Me:** Reyna does drugs  
  
**Me:** I don’t believe it  
  
**Leo:** face it man the giant war screwed us up  
  
**Me:** I’m not messed up  
  
**Leo:** man  
  
**Leo:** you’re just in denial  
  
**Leo:** and that’s okay  
  
**Leo:** cause i’m here to help  
  
**Leo:** remember that time we all went fishing at the argo reunion  
  
**Leo:** it was part of the healing process  
  
**Me:** You pushed me off the boat  
  
**Me:** You asked if I could react to random things  
  
**Me:** And if I can swim  
  
**Leo:** you said yes  
  
**Leo:** and look  
  
**Leo:** you were right, you could swim  
  
**Leo:** percy would’ve helped you  
  
**Me:** Is he doing drugs too?  
  
**Leo:** him? Lmaoo nah he’s off to getting his education  
  
**Leo:** although the smoking might become a problem  
  
**Me:** What  
  
**Leo:** what  
  
**Leo:** what am i talking about percy doesn’t smoke  
  
**Me:** Whew  
  
**Leo:** he vapes 🤷🏾♂️  
  
**Me:** Hera help us  
**Me:** And is that the girl emoji  
  
**Leo:** shut up my phone isn't working do u wanna fite, leave my emojis alone 🙎🏾♂️  
  
**[3:44 PM]**  
**-Leo sent image-**  
**Me:** Why did you send me a picture of breakfast?  
  
**Leo:** what  
  
**Leo:** it was supposed to be my dick  
  
**Leo:** oh  
  
**Leo:** well guess if you scroll back up  
  
**Leo:** you’ll see another type of sausage 👅👅👅💦💦💦  
  
**Me:** I hate you so much  
  
**Leo:** altho i am a bit confused  
  
**Leo:** after you so violently threatened to call the cops on me for sending pics  
  
**Me:** That didn’t happen  
  
**Leo:** you decided to open this one  
  
**Leo:** jason grace, were you hoping for my dick?  
  
**Leo:** because i can come over right now  
  
**Me:** You can’t even drive  
  
**Leo:** yes i can  
  
**Leo:** i piloted an entire muthafukin war ship 🤘🏾  
  
**Me:** Those were controlled by Wii remotes  
  
**Me:** And a keyboard  
  
**Leo:** okay maybe  
  
**Leo:** but i’ve played mariokart how hard can it be  
  
**Me:** I don’t even want you to come over  
  
**Me:** I have stuff to do  
  
**Leo:** yeah i know, that stuff is me  
  
**[4:00 PM]**  
**Leo:** MARIOKARTISALIE  
  
**Leo:** THISISHARDIMSCREAMING  
  
**Leo:** IF I DIE  
  
**Leo:** I WANT YOU TO KNOW  
  
**Leo:** THERES SOME MONEY UNDER THE BED I OWE REYNA  
  
**Leo:** ALSOJASONIWANTEDTOSAY  
  
**-Leo sent an image-**  
**[8:45 PM]**  
**Me:** Can you get out the bathroom? I have to work on this thing but I need to go  
  
**Me:** Also if you thought you were going to die  
  
**Me:** Then why did you send me a selfie of you nearly dieing  
  
**Leo:** its historical  
  
**Leo:** also did you even see my hair  
  
**Leo:** my face was saying nostopthecar 😩  
  
**Leo:** but my hair was saying fullspeedaheadbaby 😜  
  
**Me:** You’re going to get pink eye if you text in the bathroom  
  
**Leo:** you texted me first  
  
**Me:** Just get out the bathroom  
  
**[10:23 AM]**  
**Me:** I can’t believe you slept at my house last night  
  
**Me:** And didn’t even take your shoes  
  
**Me:** Where can you even go  
  
**Me:** Without your shoes  
  
**Leo:** oh no.  
  
**Leo:** my shoes.  
  
**Leo:** how could i forget  
  
**Leo:** guess ill have to come back  
  
**Leo:** and stay the night again  
  
**Leo:** 🤷🏾♂️  
  
**Leo:** how unfortunate and sad  
  
**Me:** I have work to do  
  
**Me:** Do you have any idea how many events I’m planning between the camps  
  
**Leo:** why would u do that  
  
**Leo:** when we’re about to have a trans-camp connection in about 5 mins  
  
**Leo:** me, a greekulet  
  
**Leo:** and you, a romanague  
  
**Leo:** forbidden love 👨❤️👨  
  
**Me:** Leo what the hell  
  
**Leo:** have you not read romeo and juliet  
  
**Me:** What?  
  
**Leo:** oh yeah  
  
**Leo:** you were raised by wolves  
  
**Leo:** hmmm  
  
**Leo:** me, greek swan  
  
**Leo:** you, roman cullen  
  
**Leo:** divided by our cultures  
  
**Me:** That’s not how twilight went  
  
**Me:** And just because I knew Lupa, doesn’t mean she knew twilight  
  
**Leo:** well do you know twilight  
  
**Me:** Yes  
  
**Leo:** i rest my case  
  
**Leo:** speaking of cases i got new condoms whoop whoop see you in five ✌🏾  
  
**[7:51 PM]**  
**-Leo sent an image-**  
**Leo:** yknow  
  
**Leo:** jasonk  
  
**Leo:** i levo syou very much  
  
**Leo:** and i'm sorry you don't wwant to see my dick  
  
**Leo:** i don't gebt it, it'zs really beautiful  
  
**Leo:** but i htry really hard  
  
**Leo:** to stay in your life  
  
**Leo:** cause yi'm so pscared of slosing kyou  
  
**Leo:** and xi want you rto know  
  
**Leo:** i zcare abvout yopu  
  
**Me:** Leo…  
  
**Leo:** and i sjut want you to ffly free  
  
**Leo:** like a little bird  
  
**Leo:** a jason bird  
  
**Leo:** xwhere you can xbe free  
  
**Leo:** aand i can ride youtr back  
  
**Leo:** it'll be cool  
  
**Leo:** it'll eb faucking cool  
  
**Me:** Okay I think I should pick you up now.  
  
**Me:** Can you give the phone to someone else?  
  
**-Leo sent image-**  
**Me:** Why are you drinking alone at 8 PM in your apartment  
  
**Leo:** teh fgiant war messed me up  
  
**Leo:** we’re alll messedd up man  
  
**Leo:** shit  
  
**[11:38 AM]**  
**Leo:** you wanna buy me some aspirin  
  
**Leo:** and maybe a bible  
  
**Leo:** im done with drinking  
  
**Leo:** i need jesus or something  
  
**Leo:** hey do u think jesus is even real  
  
**Leo:** i mean our dads are kind of actual gods  
  
**Leo:** and jesus is just this guy that we kind of blame everything on  
  
**Leo:** just makes you think  
  
**Leo:** maybe jesus created our parents?  
  
**Leo:** or is jesus the character people made up to feel like they have a purpose in life  
  
**Leo:** do you think we have a purpose in life  
  
**Leo:** whats my purpose  
  
**Leo:** whats yours  
  
**Leo:** fuck im cryingg  
  
**Leo:** do i even have a purpose  
  
**Me:** Leo.  
  
**Me:** Do you want to talk?  
  
**Leo:** no shut up   
  
**Leo:** …  
  
**Leo:** can you come over?  
  
**[9:00 AM]**  
**Me:** Are you coming to the AR  
  
**Leo:** whats that  
  
**Me:** Argo Reunion 😀  
  
**Leo:** oh yeah that  
  
**Leo:** i thought it was canceled  
  
**Me:** Why would it be canceled?  
  
**Leo:** no reason  
  
**Leo:** i mightve just been hoping and my mind accepted it as fact  
  
**Me:** Dude  
  
**Leo:** i guess im coming  
  
**Leo:** if i have to  
  
**Leo:** im not even that important so idk bro  
  
**Me:** You’re apart of the 7  
  
**Leo:** yeah but am i  
  
**Leo:** am i really🤔  
  
**Leo:** sometimes nico is more of the 7 than me tbh  
  
**Me:** Mmm  
  
**Me:** Maybe it’s cause you keeping holing yourself up in the bunker  
  
**Me:** Because you don’t want to come to events like these  
  
**Leo:** true  
  
**Leo:** but like i don’t want to see frank  
  
**Me:** Why?  
  
**Leo:** i accidentally sent him a dic pic but its your dic😬😬😬  
  
**Me:** What  
  
**Me:** Wait how do you have my nudes  
  
**Leo:** i dunno y r u taking nudes  
  
**Me:** Leo what the fuck  
  
**Leo:** sorry do u want them back  
  
**-Leo sent (5) images-**  
**Me:** What the hell  
  
**Me:** Why did you have five of them?  
  
**Me:** …  
  
**Me:** Can you stop screenshoting the snaps i send you  
  
**Leo:** its ur fault for putting ur body on the internet  
  
**Leo:** didn’t your wolf nanny teach you better? smh  
  
**Me:** You suck  
  
**Leo:** speaking of suck ill see you at the ar  
  
**Me:** See you  
  
**[8:27 PM]**  
**Me:** Where are you?  
  
**Leo:** in your old bunk jerking off  
  
**Leo:** i just love the smell of your old sheets  
  
**Leo:** smells like sweat and inchor #bbwwhereyouat  
  
**Me:** BBW?  
  
**Leo:** bath and body works  
  
**Leo:** tho the other bbw is also cool  
  
**Leo:** theyre so confident i wish that was me  
  
**Me:** I don’t care about your porn, just where are you  
  
**Leo:** me and piper are in her old bunk deciding if we should  
  
**Leo:** brb  
  
**Leo:** okay we want to see if we can smoke and stuff yknow  
  
**Leo:** she’s kinda uh  
  
**Leo:** brb  
  
**Leo:** hey why dont u just come and find us actually  
  
**Leo:** im  
  
**Leo:** lmao ok dont come pipers ranting about you  
  
**Leo:** do you want to talk to her?  
  
**Me:** I’m not even sure whats going on tbh  
  
**Leo:** yeah lmao sorry about that  
  
**Leo:** alright hold on i’ll call you in just a bit babe  
  
**Me:** Mhm  
  
**[7:22 AM]**  
**Leo:** 👻 good morning nico 👻  
  
**Leo:** how are you lil dude 😜😜😜  
  
**Me:** Its Jason  
  
**Me:** How come you dont text me good morning  
  
**Leo:** cause half of the time youre the first thing i see anyway  
  
**Me:** Then you just breath in my face and run  
  
**Me:** You have the worst morning breath ever  
  
**Leo:** thats what happens when you suck a dick maybe youre the problem 🤮  
  
**Leo:** jk  
  
**Leo:** no but shut up because you can literally kill people with your breath  
  
**Me:** Can not  
  
**Leo:** can too  
  
**Me:** Whatever  
  
**Leo:** hey do you think i can tell jason that my phone isnt working so im not getting his messages  
  
**Me:** You’re still talking. To Jason.  
  
**Leo:** yeah i know  
  
**Me:** …  
  
**Leo:** <3  
  
**Leo:** oh hey sorry my phones not working so im not getting half of your messages  
  
**Leo:** can i txt u another time???  
  
**Me:** Youre not funny  
  
**Leo:** oh but on the contrary, im hilarious  
  
**Leo:** just ask gaea  
  
**Leo:** do u remember that time where i fucking killed myself and gaea also died too  
  
**Leo:** good times good times  
  
**Me:** You have a lot of anger in you  
  
**Me:** For such a tiny body  
  
**Me:** It’s like when you buy an inflatable ball and it comes in a box. And then when you blow it up, it’s suddenly big and wont fit in the box anymore  
  
**Leo:** what  
  
**Leo:** oh  
  
**Leo:** yh i guess  
  
**Me:** :)  
  
**Leo:** hey do u like mexican food  
  
**Me:** Of course, why  
  
**Me:** WAIT NO  
  
**Leo:** do you wanna TACO’bout why you like it 🌮  
  
**Me:** bye  
  
**[1:08 PM]**  
**Me:** Can you come over  
  
**Leo:** sure whats up  
  
**Me:** Do you remember that thing you said about us all being messed up?  
  
**Leo:** no  
  
**Leo:** oh yh sorta  
  
**Me:** That’s the thing.   
  
**Me:** I’m not messed up???  
  
**Me:** I don’t feel different. Like when I look at my hands, I think about blood, but that’s normal???  
  
**Me:** I’m supposed to be all messed up inside but I’m not and I’m scared  
  
**Me:** What’s wrong with me  
  
**Leo:** Jason  
  
**Leo:** thats it  
  
**Leo:** thats whats wrong with you ok bro calm the fuck down  
  
**Leo:** you gotta remember how freaking normal everyone else is  
  
**Leo:** Dude youve been with those crazy ass romans all your life  
  
**Leo:** of course youre fucked up, it just happened earlier to you so you think its normal when its not  
  
**Leo:** you know you get unneccessarily worried over things  
  
**Leo:** but like, no one comments on it cause thats just you and how you cope  
  
**Leo:** but you’re like totally screwed up  
  
**Me:** No because you and Piper and Percy and Reyna are all different and im not   
  
**Leo:** you know uve been pushing all these group things between camps and i dont think you realize how much stress youre putting on yourself  
  
**Leo:** youre also used to battles???   
  
**Leo:** jeez the last time i fought someone before i was apart of the 7 was when this kid kicked my ass in chess  
  
**Me:** You haven’t played chess since 6th grade  
  
**Leo:** exactly  
  
**Leo:** you just gotta fuking chill or something  
  
**Leo:** i dont know im trying to figure out whats wrong with me too  
  
**Me:** Oh  
  
**Leo:** yeah life sucks huh  
  
**Leo:** anyway im walking to your door now  
  
**Leo:** this time i got a taxi cause im not having another incident again  
  
**Me:** Doors unlocked  
  
**Leo:** thanks  
  
**[11:47 PM]**  
**Leo:** hey jason its really late but i just wanted to say  
  
**Leo:** i fucking love you man ok   
  
**Leo:** idk like your my best friend and my boyfriend but i love you  
  
**Leo:** do you remember when you asked me out but i freaked and said no and then started stalking you for a week for the perfect chance to say yes  
  
**Leo:** idk why im bringing that up but that was some really good memories  
  
**Leo:** and i was so heartbroken because you were acting like you couldnt see me but only cause you were a bit hurt and then you knew the entire time that i was stalking you  
  
**Leo:** and then like remember that time when i literally smashed your dick with a rocket  
  
**Leo:** and i had to take care of you for a week cause you also got hit in the stomach too (but mostly the dick sorry)  
  
**Leo:** and that was the first time you told me you love me and  
  
**Leo:** yeah  
  
**Leo:** okay it’s like midnight im going to bed  
  
**Leo:** good night  
  
**[10:19 AM]**  
**-You sent an image-**  
**Leo:** jesus jason no dicks in the morning  
  
**Me:** But its yours 😘  
  
**Leo:** what  
  
**Leo:** how did you get this  
  
**Me:** 😊 Full circle baby  
  
**Leo:** well that explains why its so beautiful  
  
**Leo:** but what the heck, talk about invasion of privacy  
  
**Me:** You? Talking about invasion of privacy? 🤔  
  
**Me:** As the kids would say, I’m shook  
  
**Leo:** what kids why are we talking about kids  
  
**Leo:** anyway, howd you even get that  
  
**Leo:** i’ve only ever sent nudes to nico  
  
**Leo:** that hoe how dare he spread my nudes  
  
**Me:** Wait why do you send nudes to nico but not to me  
  
**Leo:** i dunno why does nico send me nudes and not his boyfriend  
  
**Me:** What  
  
**Leo:** what  
  
**Me:** Jesus, Leo  
  
**Leo:** i mean do you want dic pics cause i can send you my best  
  
**Me:** No, thats not the point  
  
**Me:** I was trying to teach you a lesson about how nudes can be spread around easily  
  
**Me:** Also stop sending me dicks at breakfast 😠  
  
**Leo:** You walk into the restaurant. Nice place, almost empty. You’re seated at a booth, one with rich red sticky seats. Your fingers drum on the table as you order to the lady. She looks tired, but smiles. You wonder what her story is, as you stare out the window.  
  
**Leo:** There’s a kid on a bike outside, throwing newspapers. A couple walking their dogs. You’re contemplating how to make yourself as happy and complacent as all of them. “Excuse me sir,” The waitress is back, smiling softly. “Here’s your meal.”  
  
**Leo:** On the plate is a giant fucking dildo. Not any dildo but it’s hot pink, and huge and really thick. Maybe 12 inches. Confusion slaps you on the face and you look up at the waitress. “Sorry, but,” You stammer. “This isn’t what I ordered.”  
  
**Leo:** She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head with a tiny laugh. “You ordered the Richard at Breakfast, right? It’s a sausage with eggs. There’s the Richard, or Dick-” She points to the dildo. “And your eggs are almost done. Is that all?”  
  
**Leo:** You gape, and let her leave. You poke at the sausage. Indeed, you have ordered the Dicks At Breakfast.  
  
**Me:** I hate you  
  
**Leo:** criticism noted and ignored, would you recommend this erotica to a friend?  
  
**Me:** No  
  
**Leo:** okay we’ll bring you more quality content in the future  
  
**Leo:** okay fine i’ll stop spreading nudes  
  
**Leo:** i can’t sell them if everyone has already seen them already anyway🤷🏾♂️🤷🏾♂️🤷🏾♂️🤷🏾♂️  
  
**Me:** Leo  
  
**Leo:** kidding  
  
**Me:** Okay  
  
**Leo:** do you wanna go hang out  
  
**Leo:** or like go on a date or something idk  
  
**Leo:** we can go bowling i heard thats nice  
  
**Me:** I’ve never been bowling  
  
**Leo:** neither have i  
  
**Leo:** actually thats a lie on both of us  
  
**Leo:** well maybe idk you went bowling with us at wilderness  
  
**Leo:** but i guess this can just replace that memory then   
  
**Me:** Cool   
  
**Leo:** ok cool  
  
**Me:** Yeah  
  
**Leo:** alright  
  
**Me:** see you there?  
  
**Leo:** yeah sure jay  
  
**Me:** bye love ya  
  
**Leo:** bye 😘😘😘  
  
**[11:09 AM]**  
**Leo:** WAITFUCK  
  
**Leo:** WE DIDN’T EVEN DECIDE A PLACE OR A TIME  
  
**Leo:** BABEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day!!!! :)


End file.
